Patiently Waiting
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: ( Unfinished) So we’ve already established that Jericho likes Trish, right? However, Trish likes Randy, who just wants her body. Yeah, so we got that down, but what about Lita and her life? Char. so far: Trish, Jericho, Lita, Randy, RVD, John Cena
1. He wants her

Title: Patiently Waiting Author: Lil Miss Stacy Orton Rating: Pending, this chapter I guess is PG-13? Chapter One Pairings: Not quite sure, but there's gonna be more then one Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters or the song A/N: I know some people might be thinking this is based on the song by 50 cent and Eminem, but it's not. At least I think it's not  
  
Chris Jericho rested on the bench in the locker room waiting for Trish to come. He had come to the pay-per-view event, even though he wasn't on the card. He came to watch Trish challenge for the women's title, hoping for her to win. Trish then came running in. She jumped on Chris happily and excited.  
" I did it Chris! I won! I'm the new women's champ!" Trish said happily. She then got up so Chris could get up too.  
" Wow, that's great, I didn't get to see the end of the match, sorry." Chris said shrugging. Trish waved her hand.  
" No problem. Molly Holly didn't have anything on Trish Stratus's Stratusfaction. That's how she won." Trish said smirking. Chris patted her on the shoulder, then sat down on the bench.  
" Well, what do you wanna do to celebrate your victory?" Trish bit her lip and sat next to Chris.  
" Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor." Trish said as some of the guys began to come into the locker room. Some of them congratulated Trish, others gave her dirty looks knowing that this was then men's locker room, and wondering why she was here, and not in the women's locker room.  
" Sure, anything you want," Chris said.  
" I want you to talk to, well to him." Trish said looking in Randy Orton's direction. Randy lifted his eyebrows, surprised. How could someone like Trish, like an idiot like Randy? Chris shrugged.  
" Are you absolutely positively, sure you want me to talk to him?" Trish nodded.  
" Unless it's a problem, then I could just go out somewhere." Trish said shyly. Chris laughed.  
" I'll do you one better, we go out, and I'll talk to him. Better atmosphere." Trish smiled brightly.  
" That's great! I'm gonna see if any of the girls wanna go, you see if any of the guys wanna go alright?" Trish asked. She didn't actually wait for an answer. She just left the room a bit happier from when she came in.  
  
****  
  
Chris sat at the bar. He watched as Trish was having a good time dancing with Rob Van Dam and Lita. He smiled, glad she was having a good time, but he still had to talk to Randy. Chris wrinkled his nose. Just thinking about it made him upset. Randy was wrong for Trish in everyway.  
" Hey man, what's up?" Chris looked over at Randy. ' Perfect timing Orton..' Chris thought.  
" Nothin' really, yo I wanted to talk to you 'bout something, you got a minute?" Chris asked. Randy shrugged.  
" I don't have anything to do right now, what do you wanna talk about?" Randy asked, calling for a beer. Chris called for one too.  
" What'd you think about Trish?" Chris asked bluntly. Randy shrugged.  
" Sexy piece of ass. Tomboy and hey, wouldn't want to get her mad, but I could see her being a good girl to hang-out with." Randy said stating his opinion.  
" Just to hang out with? You wouldn't date her?" Chris asked. Randy lifted an eyebrow then laughed.  
" Look, I know what you're trying' to do. I'm not interested. I'm a free man right now, and I'm not trying to settle down with any girl now. So just, drop it. Unless she wants to get laid by a certain Randy Orton." Chris sighed.  
" I'm not sure." Chris said with his head dropped.  
" Well, I'm gonna go right now, I'll see you around." Randy got up to go dance with some girls, while Trish ran over to Chris. " What's up Trish?" Chris asked smiling for her.  
" Karaoke. Wanna try?" Trish asked. Chris shook his head.  
" Nah, I'll watch thank you very much." Chris laughed. " You should try though. You'd do good."  
" Yeah, I will try." Trish ran off towards the front. She talked to the DJ.  
" Ok, for our first song, we're gonna have Trish Stratus singin' a song by Ashanti, Rock with you!" There was applause as Trish got on stage. She picked up the mic as the music started.  
  
Can ya rock with me, Non-stop with me Can you take it to the top with me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin' of you baby Can you roll with me ( Oh baby) All over me, can you take control of me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin of you baby  
  
Chris listened to how sexy her voice sounded. He closed his eyes and it immediately felt like it was only him and her in the room. He could just imagine her in his mind, her body, her mind her soul, her voice.  
  
I think I like how you body feels next to me Oh baby when your kissin me Oh baby when your lovin' me I can't describe what I wanna do with you tonight Oh, baby when you come to me I'll make it so you never leave  
  
He was suddenly somewhere else. He was in the video, except instead of it being Ashanti, it was Trish, and she was doing something different. She was loving Chris, not some hot sexy actor. He actually felt her lips kiss his.  
  
Can ya rock with me, Non-stop with me Can you take it to the top with me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin' of you baby Can you roll with me ( Ooo baby) All over me, can you take control of me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin of you baby  
  
God she looked hot. She was in a hot sexy little Bikini. She had a look of lust in her eyes, desire. She was undressing Chris, taking of his cap, putting it on herself, then taking off his shirt, followed by his jean shorts.  
  
See I don't know if I can handle you as just a friend Oh baby I can pretend Oh baby I'm so far in But I don't mind as long as I can have you in my life Oh baby I'm satisfied Even if you are not just mine  
  
Chris wanted so much more, he wanted all of her. He wanted Trish's love. She didn't need Randy. Randy didn't deserve her. If he didn't want to be in a relationship with someone as sexy and beautiful then Trish, then to hell with him.  
  
Can ya rock with me, Non-stop with me Can you take it to the top with me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin' of you baby Can you roll with me ( Oh baby) All over me, can you take control of me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin of you baby  
  
She had taken of his boxers, and now she was taking off her own clothes, making Chris hot, this looked too real to be a fantasy. Chris was really hoping it wasn't, even though he knew that it was. He would change that though, one day this would happen for real. Him and Trish making love on the beach.  
  
Oh you make me wanna say Ah baby, Ah baby, Ooo baby, Ooo baby If you feel me everyday Ah baby, Ah baby, Ooo bay, Ooo baby  
  
He wanted Trish to scream his name. He wanted to hear her loud and clear. It was like they didn't care if the world heard her. It was what he wanted to hear, and she knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
Can ya rock with me, Non-stop with me Can you take it to the top with me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin' of you baby Can you roll with me ( Oh baby) All over me, can you take control of me I just wanna love you baby Always thinkin of you baby  
  
Chris opened his eyes, the song was ending. Trish was still singing, but she looked even sexier then when she started. If Chris could just have one chance, one shot, he'd make it worthwhile. Then he saw her get off stage. She was talking to Randy, who was whispering in her ear, and she seemed to like what she was hearing. He then saw her nod and smile. He knew what Randy told her, wasn't it obvious?  
She left with him, left Chris. Didn't she know, he'd be waiting for her as he always had? As her friend. Well, she wouldn't care anyway. She got what she thought she was getting, Randy got what he wanted, and Chris got nothing.  
  
I wanna love you baby  
  
Ok, I don't own ABOSOLUTLEY ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! So WWE or those people can't sue so ha! I also don't own the song, so Ashanti can't sue me either! Nyah, nyah! Please tell me what you think! 


	2. She's got what she needed

Patiently Waiting  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Summary: So we've already established that Jericho likes Trish, right? However, Trish likes Randy, who just wants her body. Yeah, so we got that down, but what about Lita and her life?  
  
Rating: Pending, this chapter I guess is PG-13?  
  
Chapter two Pairings: Not quite sure, but there's gonna be more then one  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters  
  
A/N: I know some people might be thinking this is based on the song by 50 cent and Eminem, but it's not. At least I think it's not  
  
Summary: So we've already established that Jericho likes Trish, right? However, Trish likes Randy, who just wants her body. Yeah, so we got that down, but what about Lita and her life?  
  
Lita let the water wash over her soft body. She felt so bad for Chris. He had told her everything that night. Everything about how much he wanted Trish and Lita listened, and took in every word of it. She had to admit she was a little jealous of her blond friend. She got so much attention and love from everyone, while Lita stood and smiled as if nothing was wrong. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway...' Lita thought. She got out of the bath and pinned her hair up. She then wrapped a towel around her to dry off. She then heard a loud knock on the hotel room door. Lita quickly got on a robe to cover herself up more. She looked through the door hole to see who it was. It was Cena. She opened the door for him. " Hey John, I just got out from taking a bath," Lita said. " Damn, I should've shouted out blind man!" Lita rolled her eyes at Cena. " Ha, ha. Like I would've fallen for that. No one does, except stupid people. Like Torrie for example. She probably would still think the person was really blind, after they told her they weren't!" Lita joked. John laughed at her little 'Torrie-is-a-dumb-blond', joke then plopped down on her couch. " Pretty cozy sweet ya got here Li," he said. Lita walked towards the bedroom. " Yeah, for how much it's costin' it is nice..." Lita poked her head out of the room. " What are you here for anyway?" John cleared his throat and got up and went towards the bedroom where Lita was. " I got a favor to ask," he said. Lita lifted an eyebrow. " A favor? Well, let me finish getting dressed and then maybe I'll do your 'favor'."  
  
Lita walked out of the room about twenty minutes later, with a pair of black flared jeans on and a white sweater. " So what's the favor John?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest. John smiled at her. " Before I tell you, can I just say how beautiful you look?" Lita rolled her eyes. She could tell that this was something she wouldn't want to do. " Flattery won't work John." She pushed her hair behind her ears and gave John a smirk. " Ok, ok. Li, I've known you for awhile now and..." John had stopped right in the middle of his sentence. Lita gave him a confused look. " John, what are you trying say?" Lita said sitting next to him. " Well, uh, it's, and then, and you know, they used to say, even he thinks, and it just like she says..." Lita then covered John's mouth. " John, I gotta go, can we continue this conversation later?" John sighed heavily and then got up to leave. Lita caught up with him and leaned on his shoulder. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. " Later, I promise, ok?" John shrugged and smiled. " Yeah, I'll check in with you tonight, maybe we could have dinner together?" Lita smiled sweetly. " That would be perfect."  
  
" Thank you sooo much for taking me shopping today Li, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you guys I was leaving." Trish said as they walked into a store. Lita shrugged. " As long as you buy me something it's ok... But Chris was pretty devastated when you left. You should be apologizing to him, not me." Lita explained. Trish bit her lip. " I know, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Chris is the person who made it happen. I need to buy him a thank you present. What do you think he wants?" Trish asked. " Oh, I don't know. Chris hasn't told me anything that he really wanted lately. Maybe you should buy him a CD or two, or a shirt, and you can always go for the simple 'Thank you' card." Lita said checking out a shirt. " Well, I could treat him to dinner." Trish suggested. Lita smiled. " Great idea, except he might insist on paying for it, knowing Chris. He always pays for dinner, unless we split it," Lita said. Trish frowned. " That's right. I'm never gonna find a thank you present for Chris... Ooo! This is cute." Trish held up a shirt that had a yellow and red dragon on the side. The rest of the shirt was white. " That is so a Jeff shirt. Not a Chris shirt. You should know that." Lita said checking out the shirt. " But I think Chris would really like it. It's something different you know?" Trish said admiring the shirt. " If I were you I'd go for the card." Lita said taking the shirt from Trish and putting it back on the rack. Trish rolled her eyes and kept searching. " Cards are cheap stuff. I wanna show him that I'm grateful." Trish said wrinkling her nose at an ugly multi-colored shirt, she saw. " A card with money in it. That'd show me you were grateful." Lita said grabbing a pair of pants she wanted to try on. Trish sighed. " But Chris is like, well he's one of my best friends, and he made something that I really wanted happen for me. I mean, Randy's such a great guy, and he makes me feel so loved..." Lita started making gagging sounds. " Randy's so fake. He's an asshole. An all around asshole." Lita said truthfully. Trish glared at her. " He's not! He's nice to me, and he said he's gonna take me out to dinner tonight." Trish said proudly. " He's a total gentleman!" Lita gave Trish a disgusted look. Randy Orton, a gentleman? Lita hadn't seen him as one, and she was pretty sure she never would. " I don't know Trish. If I were you, I'd get to know Randy a little better first. I mean, how well do we know Randy anyway?" Lita asked. It was obvious Trish didn't care. " I know him well enough," Trish said. " Trish, really he's not what you think he is. He has that affect on some girls. Its part of his charm, he pulls the girl in and then acts like a total jerk Trish! I don't wanna see you get hurt by him. I'd get the whole story on him before I actually went out with him." Trish laughed. " Oh! Really? You know Li, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I sense a little jealousy?" Trish said smirking. " What? Believe me, it's definitely not jealousy. It's more like looking out for a friend." Lita said keeping her cool. " No, I think not. Just admit it Li, after Matt, you had nowhere to go. I won't be mad if you just tell me that you're jealous." Trish said smiling. " Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, I have nothing to be jealous of! And why are you bringing Matt into this anyway? I'm just trying to tell you that Randy might not be what he appears to be! You know what Trish, I think getting Randy inflated your ego, and me saying I was jealous of you, would just inflate it more, and I'm not giving you that pleasure." Lita walked right out the store leaving Trish all alone.  
  
Lita cried that night. Oh god, Trish was probably right. Lita hated how much she was right. Lita just wanted to hit her. Why was she being such a bitch all of a sudden? Well, this sure was a terrible day. She even had to cancel her plans with John, she was so upset. She wished she was still with Matt. He would give her the best advice, and make her feel better. He'd also give her a great back rubs when she felt down in the dumps. Damn, if only she wouldn't have messed things up with him, maybe she wouldn't even be in this situation. She finally snapped out of it when she heard someone was at the door. She got up and answered the door to John. She lifted her eyebrows surprised that he came, even though she canceled with him. " Hi Lita. I picked up some Thai food... You want some?" He asked. Lita was almost speechless. " I, uh... Sure!" Lita said excitedly. She let John in and he set the food out on the table. Only now did she notice how hungry she had been. " I don't know if you'd like any of this stuff. I just got what I usually get." John shrugged. Lita smiled at him. " Thanks John, I'm fine with it," Lita said. " Thanks for coming John. You came just in time." John looked at her and smiled. He shrugged not quite sure what she meant. " Just in time for what?" He asked. Lita smiled at him seductively and then kissed him. John kissed her back. It was like they knew exactly what the other person wanted. Like they could read each other's mind. Lita wrapped her legs around John's waist, and (still kissing) took her to the bedroom. " Looks like you just fulfilled my favor, well half of it anyway." John said smirking, obviously satisfied. " Shut up." Lita said smiling. She then went in for another kiss. ' Ha! I'd like Trish to say I was jealous now!' Lita thought. Lita broke the kiss and got off of John. She walked towards the door. " W-wait! Li, where you going?" John said also getting up. " Hey John, I feel like a shower... Don't you?" Lita asked. John saw the glitter in her eye and immediately went over to her. " I love the way you think."  
  
So, what cha think? Please Read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so go ahead! Just TRY and sue me... 


End file.
